


and i will burn the people who hurt you the worst

by themuses



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 3+1 Things, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Neil Josten, bc jack, neil hates the "monster" thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themuses/pseuds/themuses
Summary: 3 times Neil freaked when Andrew was called "monster" and Andrew was indifferent. 1 time we learn why.





	and i will burn the people who hurt you the worst

**Author's Note:**

> it's been awhile and i was inspired by fan art which is here: http://requiemofkings.tumblr.com/post/163941537680/and-i-found-love-where-it-wasnt-supposed-to-be
> 
> the title comes from the song bloodsport by raleigh richie, very andreil song

i.

Neil was having a good day, even with the exy season over. He passed the extra time sitting around with Andrew. 

Which was a new thing for him: sitting still, _relaxing_. He was used to constantly being on the run. To being the rabbit. Now he was the fox, literally.

Andrew was sitting on his right side, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to thigh. His focus was on the TV screen in front of him, which was airing some comedy sitcom. His mouth was in the smallest curve, the only indication to Neil that he was enjoying the show in the slightest.

“Staring,” Andrew said, without taking his eyes off the screen.

“How do you always know?”

Andrew let a breath out of his mouth and if Neil was being generous, he'd almost call it a scoff. “I can see you out of the corner of my eye, Neil. Subtlety is not your forte.”

Neil laughed. “Maybe I don't care.”

“Maybe you should shut it.”

Neil raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, watch your TV show.” Andrew threw a quick glare his way.

Neil pulled his phone (which was the newest iPhone, Allison required it after all the shit of this past year) out of his pocket, a way to keep himself busy. He pulled up his new messages.

 

 **Allison:** what r u up to

 

 **Matt:** want to join for a movie night

 

There was also a pointless text from Nicky that included _way_ too many emojis. To Matt he sent, _I don't know Andrew is really into this sitcom_. To Allison: _watching Andrew watch tv_.

Matt texted back instantly: _we could all go over there_

Neil contemplated. He didn't mind, it was up to Andrew. “Can we do movie night here, since we're already settled?”

Andrew turned his head towards Neil. “Sure.”

Neil grinned, full wattage. Andrew reached out, putting his index and middle finger on each end of his mouth. Then pushed down, “stop that.”

“Can't help it. I'm happy.” Andrew looked back at the TV. Neil turned to his phone.

 

 **Neil** : Movie night over here is fine

 

 **Matt:** see you soon buddy

 

When Matt said _see you soon_ , Neil didn't know it would be a few minutes later. He thought he could enjoy the quiet with Andrew a little while longer. Instead, Nicky let everyone else into their dorm with a happy cheer. Neil could feel Andrew tensing up beside him.

 “Neil! I can't believe you got him to agree to this!” Nicky squealed, a huge smile plastered on his face. Maybe, just maybe, losing the quiet with Andrew was worth it to see how happy his family was.

 “Yeah, how'd you get the Monster to say yes?” Dan asked, and his mood instantly dropped.

  _Monster, monster, monster._

 How could they only see Andrew as a monster when all he's done is put his life on the line for others?

 Neil gritted his teeth, his first automatically clenching. He wanted to scream at them to get lost. He couldn't stand the way they belittle Andrew, as if he wasn't a human being. As if he wasn't Neil's everything.

 “Neil.” Andrew said, voice low and quiet. “You're hurting yourself.”

 Neil snapped his gaze to Andrew, who motioned to his fists. His nails were digging so hard into the skin that marks would be there for a day or so.

Andrew tapped a finger to one of closed fists. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Andrew took the first he tapped into his hands, prying the fist apart. Neil let his other fist become loose, Andrew grabbed that hand. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles on the crescent shaped marks.

“I— is everyone—”

“They're gone. Told them to give you a minute.”

Neil nodded. Andrew continued to rub circles into his hand. “Why do you let them call you that?”

“You already know that answer.”

“I know, but—”

“But nothing, Neil. Don't get worked up.” Andrew brought Neil's hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss there, before dropping them.

Neil sighed, sinking further into the couch. They agreed to fight their own battles, but this one? Neil couldn't help but want to fight.

 

 

ii.

Practice was going horribly. The new freshman couldn't work together, and were nowhere near game ready. (Too bad they had one in two days.)

Being vice-captain wasn't helping him get any points with the younger kids either. They detested Wymack and Dan, so they detested him.

Although none was near as bad as Jack was. Jack took one look at Neil, and laughed. He said, _this pathetic child is supposed to lead us? He obviously doesn't know how to stay away from knives_.

Wymack benched him. Andrew almost put a knife between the boy's ribs.

There had been no improvement since then, and Jack only tried to find more ways to antagonize him. He tried calling him _Wesniniski_ , but Neil couldn't bring himself to care. He was Neil Josten legally, the name could not touch him.

Jack also tried taunting him about being Kevin's new favorite. But Kevin heard, scoffed, and said, _not with your stats_. It was the closest to a compliment Neil would receive from the other striker.

Today, Jack tried something new: going after Andrew.

As the stood in a line, each attempting to shoot on Andrew (Neil staring, watching Andrew play exy and mean it, did something strange to his insides.) Jack said, “why do you always hang around him?”

Neil ignored him, doing something better with his time: continue to watch Andrew.

“I get it, you two are fags right?” Neil tensed, gearing for a fight. “Uh-oh, struck a nerve. I must be right.”

“Can you shut the fuck up?”

Jack continued talking as if Neil said nothing, “I read what happened to him. He was an easy target, right? Except… he's the ‘ _Monster_ ’ as everyone here calls him. So is he doing the same thing that happened to him, to you?”

That was Neil's last straw. He threw his racquet on the ground and before anyone could blink, punched Jack in the nose.

 “Holy fuck, Neil!”

“What the hell?”

“What the everloving fuck is going on?!” Wymack bellowed as soon as he entered the court.

Neil turned around and saw his teammates staring at him, wide eyes and open mouths. They'd never seen him so openly violent.

“H-he— it was a reflex. I swear. Can I take a break, Coach?” Neil couldn't stand the way they looked at him with fear in their eyes.

“Talk to us first. You said no more secrets.”

Neil bit his lip. Trying to word it without outing him and Andrew to the rest of the team. “Asked why I'm always hanging around Andrew and a few unpleasant things.”

Wymack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just go.” He waved him off.

Neil barely sat on the bench in the locker room, staring down at his first, when he heard the door open, and slam shut. He looked up and Andrew was there.

“You didn't have to--”

“He said more than that. Am I right?” Neil nodded, absentmindedly rubbing his fist. “Going to share with the class?”

“It's not important.”

Andrew moved across the room, to stand in between his knees. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Then Andrew immediately brought his hands up to cup Neil's cheeks. He tilted his head  down to look directly at Neil.

“Listen to me. I don't care what they say about me. It has never mattered, it doesn't now.”

“But Andrew, all you do is help others and they—”

“Neil.”

He sighed, knowing he won't win this battle.

 

 

iii.

Neil was fed up with this week. He had had test on top of test, on top of test. It seemed like a never ending chain of studying and tests. On top of that, he could tell Andrew hadn't been sleeping well, that his nightmares were full force. It had been a week of hesitant touches.

But there was a light at the end of the tunnel: a weekend in Columbia.

The upperclassmen were joining this week, in an attempt to do some “bonding”. Neil was glad to have his family all in one place.

When he got back to his dorm, there a bag sitting on his bed.

He looked inside, saw the clothes and knew they were from Andrew. But it was strange, he hadn't gifted outfits for him like this, since before there was a _this_.

Neil took the bag with him to the bathroom to shower and change. There was a pair of black skinny jeans (typical), a plain white t-shirt, along with a leather biker jacket. Andrew included no shoes, so he put on a pair of white Adidas with black strips that Allison bought him.

He left the bedroom, to wait and watch an exy game, but everyone was already there.

“Oh. Was I holding you guys up?”

They were all staring at him, and Neil was starting to feel uncomfortable. He grabbed at the hem of t-shirt fiddling with it.

“No, but damn Neil you clean up nice.” Nicky whistled.

Neil didn't see Andrew as much as heard him. “Nicky, shut up.” Then he was leaving the dorm.

Neil followed him out the door.

-

As tradition, Andrew took them to Sweetie’s. They pushed two tables together, adding a chair to the end, to accommodate all nine of them. Andrew sat on Neil's left, as far away from people as he could get. On Neil's right was Matt, and across from them was Kevin and Renee.

Renee managed to get a few words out of Andrew, other than that he was a silent force at Neil's side.

Kevin talked only about exy, and complained about exy, and how they weren't going to win any games if the freshman continued to act like they were.

Neil ignored him, he didn't need that on his conscious right now.

Matt seemed to _know_ , and guided him into their conversation. Something about the upcoming winter formal and dates.

“Andrew gonna be your date?”

“He already has to go.”

Matt laughed, “Dan's always my date, and she's required to go.”

Neil thought about it for a moment and shrugged. He didn't think _dates_ were their thing.

“That's okay. What are you doing for break?”

Allison butted in, “Yeah, no going to the Raven’s Nest without _any_ of our knowledge!”

Neil bit at his fingernails. “Kevin knew.”

“And Kevin is _sooo_ reliable, apparently.”

“ _Hey_!” Kevin's spoon clattered onto his bowl. “He told me not to tell anyone.”

Allison scoffed, “And Neil always makes the best choices when it comes to the Monster. He came back almost killed!”

Neil gripped onto the table, seeing red. He was so _tired_ of hearing them refer to Andrew that way.

“Allison, I'm _really_ fucking tired of you calling Andrew ‘ _Monster_ '. I'm tired of _all_ of you calling him that.” Neil snapped, he saw Andrew move on his left, but said nothing, so he continued. “He told me to stay, he gave me a key. He—he asks for my consent every time he touches me, or kisses me. He tries so hard not to be his abusers and you guys are tearing him down with what you should be calling literally anyone else! All he's done is protect his family. And he feels, he _feels so much_. You know he goes on the roof to feel afraid, because it was a _way to feel_ ,” Neil took a deep wobbly breath. “So if I hear you call him _that_ again, I swear to god, I won't talk to you again.”

With that, Neil stood and ran out of the restaurant.  


 

+i.

Neil kept running, he was trying to find the house, but he was very lost.

He knew it was stupid of him to leave, and that Andrew would be so, _so_ pissed for running. But he needed to let out all of his anger, and he didn't want to start throwing punches.

How could they not see how much Andrew cared? From what Matt told him about after he got kidnapped, Andrew lost his cool. He _choked_ Kevin, the man he had a deal with, a promise with, and he never broke his promises.

Andrew had even almost killed four guys for attacking Nicky. How could they not see?

He was anything but a monster.

As Neil slowed he started to get cold, and fuck he was regretting his decision with every passing minute.

Neil had never gotten lost before so he didn't know the right thing to do. Stay still? Try to find them?

He kept walking.

Which ultimately seemed like the wrong decision. When he was still lost and cold maybe an hour or so later.

When he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers, a car pulled up on the curb next to him. The door flying open.

“Neil!”

Neil squinted at the car, rubbed his eyes, and squinted again. It was Matt’s truck.

“Call Andrew.”

“'Drew?” Neil muttered as someone exited the truck and come towards him.

“Not quite, buddy.” Matt said. He stepped in front of him and gave him a crushing hug. “Shit, Neil, you're freezing. Inside the truck, until Andrew comes.”

Neil let out a sigh of relief, Andrew was coming for him.

Dan and Matt squished Neil between them, transferring their body heat to him. Someone in the back cleared their throat.

“Neil, I'm sorry.” It was Allison. “We should've realized it bothered you.”

Dan chimed in, “We're all sorry. It won't happen again.”

“Good.”

There was a screech of tires, a car door slamming, and Andrew was sticking his head through the driver’s seat window.

Neil breathed, voice full of relief, “Andrew.”

“Wilds, Boyd, let him out of your straight kinks.”

“What?” Dan choked out, but Matt pulled out of the car laughing.

Neil climbed out of the car, and Andrew was in front of him, waiting.

“I didn't mean to get lost, I swear. I was just trying to get the anger out and get to the house. Then, I realized I had no clue where I was. I'm so—”

“Don't you even fucking say it.”

Neil clamped his mouth shut.

Andrew asked, “Have you _ever_ heard of a cell phone? I called you. They called you.” Andrew waved a hand at the other Foxes.

“I, uh, forgot.”

Andrew looking ready to put his fist through the wall, or even punch Matt's truck.

“Let's go.”

Neil followed and waved the others. Andrew opened the passenger door for him, and he rolled his eyes. “I can do that myself.”

“Didn't ask.” He slammed the door after Neil's seat was buckled.

Then the driver's door was wrenched open and he looked into the back. “We're” —he pointed to himself and Neil— “going back to the house. Out of my car and go find a way to the club.

The back door opened and Kevin left, running to Matt's truck. Nicky opened his door but before leaving said, “I'm glad you're okay, Neil.”

Andrew didn't speak for the whole drive.

He followed Neil into the house without a word. He shook the box of cigarettes. After changing into a sweatshirt, Neil followed him to the porch.

Andrew had a cigarette lit, holding it against his lips. Neil plucked it away, and stamped it out.

Andrew turned his head and if looks could kill, Neil would be six feet under.

“Talk to me. I know you've been having nightmares.” Neil didn't know how to help unless Andrew told him what he needed. And, oh how badly he wanted to help.

“You ran.”

Which hit Neil in the chest like a ton of bricks. It was some cruel fate that that's exactly what he did today. “Oh.”

Andrew stayed silent.

“I wasn't _running_ , though. Just now, I mean.” Andrew raised an eyebrow, meaning he wanted clarification. “I was de-stressing. Letting out my anger. Runs are my way to do that. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was leaving. I just couldn't stand to hear them call you that. I _can't_ let people talk about you like that! I hate it…” Andrew had turned away, Neil couldn't quite see his face. “I-I hate how they say things without knowing…”

Neil hadn't noticed his clenched fist until Andrew reached forward to touch it. Andrew closed his eyes, and Neil gave him time to respond.

“I don't need them to know.” Andrew ghosted his hand over Neil's other, and after a nod, placed it over his heart. While simultaneously twining their other fingers. “You knowing… is enough.”

Neil was speechless. Andrew was Neil's everything. And times like these he was reminded of himself being Andrew's everything.

They were each other's end all. As an individual they might break, but the other would help ease the wound. They made each other stronger.

“I'm glad.” Neil smiled and Andrew kissed it off his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending was kind of abrupt but im but at endings


End file.
